creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Artist Fantasy
Artist Fantasy was a turn-based RPG conceptualized in 2001 by Thor Steinbach based on earlier Final Fantasy games. While the game was cancelled, it evolved into two ways: The concept itself would evolve into Oe Kaki: The Wacom of Fate; the name was eventually altered into Alternate Fantasy, which would become a game in its own right. It was canceled by 2002. Concept The idea stemmed from the games created at the turn of the century by Charlie "Tokma" McAllister, a personal friend of Thor during the time who created a series called Masters of Chaos, which mostly at the time utilized Final Fantasy graphics to represent the games' characters. Thor greatly enjoyed this idea and so he decided to enhance this by using Final Fantasy stylization for a game idea but instead of directly ripping the sprites, produce new ones to represent each character shown. As the two main characters of Masters of Chaos were Tokma himself and he and Thor's friend, Tad "Tanma" Wade, Thor originally decided to intersplice himself into the game series with his own Masters of Chaos game. As it evolved however he had no idea what monsters to use and thus directly used recolored Final Fantasy enemy sprites. As time went on, Thor chose to build more playable characters to better represent how a regular Final Fantasy game would have, and each character was chosen to be other members of Thor's high school group. These included at the time Thor as his persona at the time "Gokou-sama", Charlie as "Tokma", Tad as "Dilzorro", a sort of alternate version of his persona "Tanma", as well as his friends Aaron "Duke" Waller and Tony "Tkoto" Sargent; Alice-chan was a fake persona Thor had used on oekaki for a short period of time as a prank. This was an extension of his idea for Baka Osero Tachishoben. Characters This list only includes characters whom had information on them written during the game's production. Alice-chan thumb|Alice-chan A terribly sexy white-furred catgirl who normally wears a grey tubetop (which, because of her ...well endowedness...is about to burst) and a red dress-skirt that goes to her ankles and has a long slit up one side. She's fairly nice, but don't cross her path when she's angry. When Fighter finds the Sword of Omens and uses it, it possesses her and leads the two companies to meet for the first time. thumb|left|Dilzorro Dilzorro A strange (to say the absolute least) character who, even though he's male, wears a wide-brimmed pink hat with a huge feather protruding from it, a pink tutu, and a black Zorro mask, and nothing else. His weapon of choice is his Dilsaber, a sword fashioned out of a sword hilt and a 3ft. long floppy dildo which he can fire white goo from the tip of. Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't create him! Duke Captain of the Knights of the Slightly Oblong and Ovular Table, Duke takes his job quite seriously. Which is too bad since he has to deal with all the other characters in the series. Gokou-sama (Thor Steinbach) thumb| A partially insane individual who is truly a fallen god. Through his insanity he has gained several personalities: Thor/Gokou (the nice and polite persona), Loki/Mad Jackson (the cruel and violent persona), Xander (a sinister possession persona), and Baldur Steinbach (a sad and lonely persona). Through this he constantly changes between them, and each persona has their own abilities and goals in life: *'Gokou:' Wishes to make the world a peaceful place for all races to live. *'Loki:' Wishes to destroy all of humanity and take over the world to rule with an iron fist. *'Xander:' Wishes to know how he gets where he is (as I said, he's a possession), and brings out the chaos in various individuals. *'Baldur:' Wishes to find happiness and love, but knows he never will. thumb|He-Man He-Man (Prince Adam) Prince Adam is the prince (duh) of Eternia, where everybody hates him. He has somehow obtained the Power Sword, which, when he holds high in the air and chants the uncannily stupid phrase, "By the power of Grayskull, I have the power!", he transforms into a buff man in furry undies and some weird chest plate who looks like a homoerotic fiend from Altered Beast. He pals around with his Black Mage ripoff ally, Orko. Orko thumb|Orko the Trollan Orko is an obvious Black Mage ripoff who, despite his cowardice, has an underlying perversion and wanton need for destruction rivaling Black Mage, himself. He has weaker and crappier versions of all of Black Mage's spells, but always flees from battle, screaming like a little girl. Somarinoa / Mega Somarinoa thumb|left|Mega Somarinoa Somarinoa is a farm boy from an obscure and forgotten village located within the Fungiferous Forest, where he and his best friend, Zebezo, romp and play on his free time from working in his fields. A very naive boy, his neglection rivals Fighter's idiocy. When battle begins, he quickly transforms into Mega Somarinoa, the biggest ripoff this side of the Grand Canyon. He wears red overalls (even as normal Somarinoa, as he's a farmboy and all...), huge clanky metal boots, a blue plasma cannon on his left arm and carries a large magical air bullet ring in his right. Character Gallery Alice-chan Artist Fantasy.png|Alice-chan (White Mage) No Image.png|Bard (unlockable) Black Belt Artist Fantasy.png|Black Belt (unlockable) Black Mage Artist Fantasy.png|Black Mage (unlockable) No Image.png|Conjurer (unlockable) Dilzorro Artist Fantasy.png|Dilzorro (Red Mage) No Image.png|Dragoon (unlockable) No Image.png|Duke (Knight) Fighter Artist Fantasy.png|Fighter No Image.png|Geomancer (unlockable) Gokou-sama Artist Fantasy.png|Gokou-sama (Thief) He-Man Artist Fantasy.png|He-Man (Black Belt) No Image.png|Hunter (unlockable) No Image.png|Karateka (unlockable) No Image.png|Knight (unlockable) No Image.png|Magic Knight (unlockable) No Image.png|Monk (unlockable) No Image.png|Ninja (unlockable) No Image.png|Onion Kid (Blue) (unlockable) No Image.png|Onion Kid (Gold) (unlockable) No Image.png|Onion Kid (Red) (unlockable) No Image.png|Onion Kid (Yellow) (unlockable) Orko Artist Fantasy.png|Orko (Black Mage) Red Mage Artist Fantasy.png|Red Mage (unlockable) No Image.png|Sage (unlockable) No Image.png|Scholar (unlockable) No Image.png|Shaman (unlockable) Somarinoa Artist Fantasy.png|Somarinoa (Fighter) No Image.png|Summoner (unlockable) No Image.png|Thief (unlockable) No Image.png|Viking (unlockable) No Image.png|Warlock (unlockable) Enemy Gallery Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Final Fantasy Fanon Category:Roleplaying Games